


the run around

by pandabrite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, just some domestic taakitz for a nice anon on tumblr, taakitz, there's implied smut and some necking, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: taako gives kravitz the run around. and then, kravitz catches him.





	the run around

**Author's Note:**

> a response to a tumblr ask requesting some domestic taakitz~ that's that good good content. c:

“Y’know, my man, if there’s something you want me to do for you, there’s a _waaaaay_ nicer way to ask than ‘I’m gonna need you to bring those bags up.’” **  
**

Kravitz glanced up from the suitcase he was pulling clothes out of, an exasperated sort of expression dancing on his face as he assessed Taako, who was now leaning in the doorway.

Yes. Maybe that had been a _little_ curt. And maybe he was fully capable of pulling all of their luggage, which between the two of them was a lot, up the winding staircase to their bedroom… but that sure as hell didn’t mean he _liked_ doing it. 

Especially when Taako had taken up residence on the loveseat with his feet propped up on the table, as if he weren’t responsible for 75% of their baggage. 

So… he was perhaps a touch incensed with him. Not necessarily angry, but definitely not in the greatest of spirits.

“So sorry,” Kravitz glanced back at the suitcase, unceremoniously tossing a dress to the side, “Just so you know, I don’t have a nice bone in my body.”

A little curt.

Taako lifted a brow and folded his arms, eyeing Kravitz up and down for a second as he considered the situation. It didn’t take long for a sly grin to curl onto his lips, and he pushed himself off of the doorframe and cooed, “Well, you’ve got at least _one_ nice bone on that body.” And he winked. And then sashayed away, out of the room and back down the stairs.

Kravitz froze, blinking once, twice, before Taako heard him yell from the bedroom, “Not fair! You can’t just puncture my bad moods like that!”

He could hear Taako quicken his pace down the stairs, and the tittering that escaped him as he fled.

“Oi, now, why are you running?” Kravitz was already on the landing, and he took the stairs in twos chasing after him. Taako had darted off, but he knew his hiding places too, too well, “I’m onto you, I know where you are. What’re you taking off for?”

He found him. Kravitz rounded a corner on Taako, who was reared back, wand thrust right at him, “ _Magic Missile_ ~” But… of course, he cast nothing.

Despite himself, Kravitz laughed at his dramatic display. 

“Got ‘im,” Taako took the opportunity to fuckin’ bizzounce as soon as Kravitz was distracted. He darted past his boyfriend and headed right back toward the winding staircase to the second floor and… their bedroom.

“Cheeky–” Kravitz rolled his neck on his shoulders and then prowled after him, “you can’t get away from me, you know that right? If I really wanna catch you, I can.”

Taako didn’t answer, but there was the tell-tale sound of their bedroom door being snapped shut, and the lock on the door clicking.

“ _Really_?” Kravitz put a hand on the doorframe once he made it up after him, “lemme see. You’re an elven wizard who can blink into a different dimension, and I’m the undead aspect of a Goddess who can _lit-er-ally_ tear through space and time… but lemme pause here because you locked a fuckin’ door, Taako. Can’t work this one out. You got Kravitz on the ropes.”

Taako didn’t respond, so Kravitz went silent.

And he waited.

And waited.

… Eventually, after several minutes passed, the door lock quietly undid itself, and the door cracked open just a peek– and that was all it took.

Kravitz shoved a hand against the door.

“Shit– _Noooo-_ -” Taako threw his weight against it, and rather valiantly tried to push him away, to push him off– but, of course, he couldn’t outmuscle Kravitz, of all people.

“C’mon now, love, let me in… you know you can’t keep me out,” and, he was right, and the door was unceremoniously shoved open. “Now, why you runnin’, huh? You’re cornered now. Not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, we’ll _fuckin’ see about tha_ –”

“Uh-uh, don’t you try to blink, I can see into every plane of existence. You think I can’t track you down when you’re _ten feet away_ in the Ethereal plane?” 

Taako didn’t hesitate. He lifted his hands to cast the spell, and immediately, Kravitz lurched toward him… but when he did, Taako took an opportunity. He dashed to the side, and hopped up onto their massive bed… and he started to prance along it to get past him.

“NOPE.” Kravitz jerked an arm out and practically clotheslined him, catching him right around the middle… he tossed Taako bodily onto the bed and chased after him, hands on his hips to keep him from getting too far away, “nope, nope, gotcha now, sneaky– you’re not outrunning old Kravitz, never again.”

“Oi, off, off–” Taako was struggling, but in a way that was sort of half-hearted. It screamed, ‘oh no, you caught me, but i kind of wanted you to, but oh nooooo you caught me ;) ;) ;)’ and Kravitz was reading right into that.

“Now, what am I gonna do with you now that I have you?” Kravitz drawled, and a hand crept up Taako’s side, “now that you can’t take off on me anymore?”

Taako didn’t even get a chance to answer before Kravitz decided exactly what it was he wanted to do, an easy decision really, and began to tickle him. 

Mercilessly.

Now, much to Taako’s chagrin, he was extreeeeemely ticklish. Unhealthily ticklish. It was uncouth and wild, his reaction to fingers suddenly digging and creeping into his sides.

“FUCK. O-haha- fuck n– _haha- no- nonononono_ –” Taako practically howled, and he pushed at Kravitz’s shoulders, and his legs squirmed and kicked in his efforts to drag himself away.

“I’m sorry– I’m so sorry love, I’m not following, what was that you said? Can you speak up?” Kravitz was teasing, and he didn’t let up, even as Taako grabbed the headboard of the bed to try and drag himself away from him.

One of Kravitz’s hands shot out and grabbed the wrist of that arm and pinned it down into the pillow, and as quickly as the tickling had started, it stopped. The hand that had been grasping at his sides relentlessly now stroked all the way up into his shirt, and came to rest cooly splayed on his chest.

“Mm– a bit squirmy, yeah?” Kravitz leaned down, and cool lips traced Taako’s jaw, his neck, “let’s see, how much squirming can I get this way?”

Taako shuddered, and as he came down from the bout of tickling, he remarked, “Look, quantity doesn’t mean a damn. I don’t want to kick you in the huevos for this, right here.”

Kravitz chuckled, a breathy motion against his jawline, against his ear. And, God, he loved that fluttery-eyed look Taako got when he was enjoying something like this. 

“Well, we’ll see what we can do here, awright?” Kravitz leaned in, and where his first ministrations had been fluttering and light, these were much heavier. He nipped and suckled warm flesh, leaving a sticky trail along his neck. His hand crept to Taako’s hip, where steadily warming fingers grasped bare skin, his shorts pushed carelessly down and out of the way.

“Now– ah- yeah, now you’re speakin’ my language,” Taako purred, and while one of his hands was still pinned, the other twisted up into Kravitz’s hair and gave it a gentle, but earnest tug… this elicited a playful growl from Kravitz atop him, and garnered him a little nip of fanged teeth.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned, gaze flashing over Taako’s face dangerously.

“Oh, but listen, I’m in the _business of tempting, babe_ ,” Taako licked his lips salaciously, and with a cock of his head and one deft wink, he caused Kravitz to lose the thinly veiled composure he’d maintained while teasing Taako with small affections. God damn this elf. 

…

Taako was curled under his arm. The air was balmy and they were both a little bit out of breath. It had been spur of the minute, it had been messy, but it hadn’t been quick by any stretch of the imagination. His partner had sleepy eyes, lips pink from kisses, shoulder peppered with small, affectionate marks. He’d complain about them later, like he always did, but then– but then he’d wear a damn shirt with just enough give for everyone in the world to see them.

_Fuckin’ tease._

Kravitz slid a bit closer to Taako’s warmth, and as they lay quietly, basking in a well earned afterglow, he traced patterns in Taako’s bare back.

They were silent for a long while, collecting themselves. Eventually, the blush of sex left Taako’s cheeks and ears, and his heart rate steadied.

“Now, listen,” Kravitz finally mumbled, rousing Taako’s attention, “you have to at least tell me why you kept running from me earlier, huh?”

Taako paused, considering his question for a second… he shifted and placed his chin on his chest, gaze dancing between both of Kravitz’s eyes before he stated simply, “Because you like chasing me.”

Kravitz looked stunned. He fumbled with his words, nothing but a couple of noises of disbelief escaping his lips before he flopped his head back, defeated, “Right. Yeah. Okay.”

“You don’t have to fuckin’ surrender, _I know_.” Taako snorted, and let his cheek rest on his gently warmed skin.

Kravitz was wrestling with a response, a witty quip to jab back at his lover, but before he got a chance to do so, soft hands cupped his cheeks. He froze, gaze darting over Taako, who was now facing him squarely, eyes more intense than he’d seen them in ages. He… looked like he was wrestling with something important, and uncertainty briefly colored his features.

When he spoke, it was in such a sincere voice that Kravitz was taken wholly off guard. It was poignant and open.

“I love you.”

Taako let his hands linger on his face briefly before he released him and lowered his head back down.

Kravitz… he felt his heart flutter. It was wild, for someone like him to feel butterflies. To feel knocked off his feet by something as simple as a sincere admittance of his love, of the love they shared with each other. It wasn’t the first time Taako had said it, not by a long stretch, but… But Taako just didn’t do things with such sincerity, not often. When it happened, it was always out of the blue like this, it was always… God, it always shook him.

“I love you, too,” but his own response was small, it was a squeaked, quiet reply that immediately made Taako bark a laugh against him, “h-hey, _come off it_ –”

“What. Was. _That!?”_

“I– you– I don’t know! It wasn’t supposed to sound so-”

“Tiny. Meek. Like a little baby?”

“Taako–”

“ _Infantile, juvenile_ –”

Before Taako could finish, Kravitz had grabbed his head and shoved his face playfully into the pillow. Taako moaned and groaned and grabbed at him, before dramatically letting his arms flump down and his body go limp.

“Okay, sure, five seconds later and I can’t believe Taako Taaco is fucking dead.”

Taako didn’t move.

“Awright, well, I guess I better just, uh, take care of the body then. Can’t be havin’ that on my record. Wonder if I’m in his will? I mean, I better be, I need those black boots he keeps rockin’ on the weekends–”

“Absolutely not,” Taako’s head jerked up from the pillow and he huffed at him, “those are one of a kind and made _spe-ci-fi-cally_ for me.”

“Oh, I thought you were dead, eh?”

“I did die. I’m fine now though.”

“Yeah, I’d say that’s a good joke, but I guess that’s pretty par for the course for the likes of you, huh?”

“Hey, don’t add to my death count if you’re just gonna bitch about it later, home boy.”

Kravitz looked sort of torn. And he was. Torn between shoving him back into the pillow or shoving him right off the bed and onto the floor. In the most loving way possible, of course.

Instead, Kravitz grabbed his face, “Okay. Let me take another crack at that, then, let’s see– I love you, Taako,” and he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you,” a kiss to his nose, “I love you,” a kiss to his cheek, “I love you,” a kiss to the other cheek, “ _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_.” With each proclamation, he lavished another rapid fire smooch on some part of Taako’s face and head.

After a moment, Taako groaned and complained and pushed his hand against his face, “I got it, I got it, I got it– hey, did you catch that, _I got it._ ”

“Just making sure,” Kravitz smiled placidly at him, and though Taako had been huffing before, he now flopped his head into the crook of his neck and nestled in there, an arm slung over his chest.

… They were quiet again for a moment, before Kravitz cleared his throat, “… Taako. Listen. … I’m so happy you’re mine, and I’m more than chuffed with this little distraction, but you do realize that we still have to unpack and you still have to help me, right?”

Taako didn’t move.

_“… Oi.”_

Nothing.

“You’re not asleep. You big fuckin’ phony.”

Taako twitched his ears and nose, but didn’t move.

“… Ugh.” Kravitz flopped his head back again and sighed, “… only because I wore myself out am I giving into these theatrics, just so you know. We’re unpacking as SOON as we wake up.”

Nada.

“Okay. Well. I love you.” Kravitz huffed a bit, but he let his head shift to rest against Taako’s cool, soft hair. And with a practiced ease, he allowed his body to fall into a slumber he didn’t need, physically, but always needed mentally.

As soon as Kravitz was out, Taako slid one eye open and bit the tip of his tongue. No unpacking today. _Nailed it._

… and after cheesing about that for the briefest of time, he allowed himself to fall into a cozy slumber against his lover.


End file.
